


The Town Guardian

by Ewthatslewed



Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Blood, Gore, Mpreg, Oviposition, Violent Birth, belly bursting, bursting, gut spill, ovi, painful birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewthatslewed/pseuds/Ewthatslewed
Summary: Each town has a special guardian that protects it from danger, but once the town's guardian dies, a new one must be born from one those who live there. Today, everyone has gathered in the grand hall to see who will be the one to bring their next protector into the world
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Town Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted this one to swollentummies back on tumblr cause I was too shy about my writing at the time to post it on my own blog. Swollentummies is a great blog, you can submit your stories or just send in kinky belly asks, 10/10 would recommend ;)

There’s a small town that is guarded by a some sort of beast, and every generation, a member of the town is chosen to bring a new one as the old guardian dies. Every time, the monster is different, and the new guardian is always born on the same day as the last guardian passes. Today, the bell rings to signal the death of the towns last protector, and the people come to temple to mourn the death of their last guardian, as well as to witness the birth of the new one. After the ceremony the hall is quiet, everyone waits, anxious for what happens next. A loud scream rips through the air, breaking the silence. Everyone shifts to look back, searching for the source of the scream.

At the back of the hall is a young man. He’s fairly small, and looks to be in his mid twenties. He’s dropped to his knees and begun to sob, his arms wrapped tightly, clutching his abdomen. The people watch him in concern as he cries out, “Help me! Someone please, help! Somethings wrong with my stomach! It-it burns, it burns!” It seems that this time, it will be a male who gives the town its new guardian. The head priest Calls out, “The new chosen one has been found. Bring him fourth!” The crowd parts and two men come to walk, or more like drag the boy up to the front of the hall. His writhing body is taken up the stairs where he is striped of his clothes and laid down facing upwards on a large stone table. He begs the priest, the people, anyone to help him, he’s in so much pain he thinks he’s going to die, but his cries are ignored as the priest calms the people down, telling them their new guardian will soon arrive.

The boy claws desperately at his stomach, throwing his body left and right. The men who brought him to the table pry his arms off his heaving belly and tie both his arms and legs down around the table to ensure he would not hurt himself or the creature that would soon begin to grow inside him. Hundreds of eyes are on his shaking body, watching, waiting in excitement. Just as the boy seemed to have calmed down a bit, his belly let out a loud so of gurgling noise, and he began to breath heavily and cry again. He’s hit with a small growth spurt and the crowd gasps as his flat tummy begins to noticeably round out a bit. He starts to moan as he thrashes and pulls against his restraints. “No no no please, no!” he sobs as he watches his belly grow before his eyes, “I-I don’t want this! Make it stop, please, it hurts, Make it stop!” Another growth spurt hits, “ooooohhh…” he groans and screws his eyes shut. His wrists start to turn red from pulling on the ropes. “Let me go!” he begs “Please!“, but no one moves, they all watch as he screams and cries in agony. The priest scolds him for such behavior, telling the boy he should be honored to the one to give birth to their new guardian, but his words are drowned out by the boy’s frantic wails.

After hours and hours of pain, evening turns to night. The boy’s belly continues to swell, his voice has become raspy from screaming each time the thing inside him grows a little bit more. He gasps for breath, body heaving and sore. His tummy groans and creaks as the skin stretches tighter and tighter, light from the candles around him reflect off the sweating mound that is his swollen stomach. Angry red stretch marks litter his sides and the top of his belly has started to turn pink from strain. He’s hit by another growth spurt, too tired to scream, he whimpers as his belly becomes so big it looks as if he swallowed a large pumpkin whole. His bellybutton pops out as the growth spurt comes to an end, rocking his aching tummy side to side. His breath has become shallow and labored as his massive belly crushes his lungs. His small frame doesn’t allow for it to droop between his legs, so it sits high between his hips and chest, towering above his body. Those who remembered previous generations births begin to worry, never has a guardian grown so big before.

The boy’s moans start become audible again. His tummy shifts, and everyone watches as it jerks and twitches in different directions. The thing shifts and rolls in his gut and he cries out, his voice, just barely a whisper, “h-help… me…” Something starts to crack beneath his taut overworked skin. Suddenly, as if his energy had been renewed, the boy let out a ear piercing scream as his belly erupts with movement. He felt the sharp edges of something pushing into the insides of his stomach as the creature stretched, causing his previously round tummy to distort into a thrashing mound of flesh. It was an giant egg that was growing inside him, he realizes. A giant egg that just hatched.

“G-GET IT OUT! AHHHHH! GET IT OUT OF ME!” A new river of tears stream down his cheeks, eyes wide and filled with pain and fear. His screams echo through the halls as he arches his back, thrusting his belly high towards the ceiling, “AHH PLEASE SOMEONE, HELP ME! IT HURTS! MY TUMMY, I-IT HURTS” The crowd of people step back, murmuring to each other, watching the beast in his belly thrash. “NO! NO! PLEASE! MY TUMMY! M-MAKE IT STOP! ” Blood mixed with amniotic fluid gushes onto the stone table and dribbles out of the boy’s mouth causing the people to gasp. His belly begins to contract and tighten around the creature as it pushes his belly upward into the air, his exhausted skin barely holding itself together. Contraction after contraction rip through his belly and his pained moans turn to strained gurgles as he chokes on the blood and fluid rushing up his throat.

It quickly becomes clear, the creature is much to large to be birthed through either end, and the only option is to cut the thing out. The priest orders two men to hold the boy’s belly still as he draws his dagger. The blade flickers in the dim candle light as it’s brought closer. As soon as the boy sees the dagger held up against his swollen, squirming belly, his screams quickly turn into pleas. “w-wait wait! NO! PLEASE D-DON’T D-AHHHHH!” With one swift movement, the blade comes down. An awful squelching noise mixes with boys screams of agony. The dagger drags across his tight skin slicing into his flesh like a hot knife through butter, tearing through his bellybutton, all the way from his chest and down his lower belly. Blood spews from the gaping wound, pouring through the tattered skin and down his sides. His internal organs are exposed, and the men push them to the side, intestines unraveling and tumbling down the side of the table. Broken egg shells are tossed away left and right, sections of the crowd part to avoid getting hit, leaving the pieces to splatter onto the floor at their feet.

The boys body twitches and jerks as he feels the four hands inside his split open belly roughly searching his guts, until they suddenly stop. They’ve found what they’re looking for and yank it out quickly raising it in the air for the impatient crowd to see. The people cheer, happy to receive their new guardian, and that the ceremony is finally over. The boy lays almost completely still on the table, lungs struggling to drag in air. Through his blurry vision, he barely makes out what the men are holding above him, some sort of bird like creature, before his body relaxes and he falls unconscious.

When he wakes up, he finds himself in a small room, covered in blankets with something warm beside him. Surprised to still be alive, he moves his head slowly, still weakened from the whole ordeal. Curled up next to him is the monster, its head resting in the crook of his arm. Moving his hand down to his belly, he finds it back in one piece. His body aches all over, but his tummy hurts the most. Wincing as his fingers brush over the wounds, he lifts the blankets a bit to look at the damage. His belly is still swollen and puffy. It’s bandaged and covered in stitches, tightly holding the tattered flesh in place, edges of the wounds poking out from under the red stained wrappings. He tries to shift his body, but pain immediately blossoms in his belly, like hundreds of knives twisting in his guts, and he lets out a raspy yelp, waking the creature beside him. Sensing the boys distress, it shuffles closer, its warm body pressing against his shaking form. He feels its head nuzzle up to his cheek and a warm tongue lick away the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. With the warmth of the piles of blankets and creature at his side, the pain having slowly eased off, his eyes soon closed and he fell back asleep.


End file.
